I'm Just A Girl Next Door
by pixienewt676
Summary: Bestfriends can sometimes fall for each other. Trixie falls for Slimeball. What will happen? Will he return her feelings or lead her broken again? Rewritten from my past story called Girl Next Door :) Reviewers are worth it :)
1. Broken

**Read:**

**Hello guys! This is the rewrote Girl Next Door that I said that I will temporarily delete :) gotta start all over. So hang on :)**

* * *

Another stupid morning, stupid day, and stupid feelings for a stupid person I like to call "Slimeball"

"Hey guys, guess what?" Mara announced clutching Jerome's hand at her back "If it's about the Wonders of Math. Please, not interested" as usual, Alfie closed his ears waiting for the horrors to start, I mean who would even like math? "No, you silly" everybody let the air they hung to their lungs exhale, it was such a relief not to hear blabbering about math.

"Me and Jerome are finally together? Isn't that great?" almost of speed, we all stood up. "I'm so happy" Nina was the first one to congratulate them, and eventually everybody too except for one person...

"Aren't you gotta congratulate us Trixie?" Slimeball send daggers that was too visible even when I was reading a magazine. Joy eyed me suspiciously. She knows I like him. "Is Campbell alright with this thing?" I rolled my eyes when Mara was clutching Jerome's sleeves "So he apparently doesn't know?" Mara stood silent from her spot, shame was all written from her face that was all glued to the ground

"Patricia Get a life" Jerome spatted when Mara walked out "I have a life! Tell me if I don't have a life then, why am I here?" I snickered at my own joke continuing to glue my eyes to my magazine

"I meant get a life that's not, oh I don't know? maybe not being a witch!" I shuddered inside, who does he think he is?

Everybody looked down the ground and nodded

"You know what Patricia? if you kept on being like that, someday you'll find yourself die alone with no one with you" Amber's squeaky voice was silent and scared, with my boiling anger I manage to throw the magazine to her face

"Whatever, done with dramas" I left the house

It was raining. Perfect for crying. I manage to close my eyes when Joy hugged me from my behind with a song that was eerily escaping my mouth

_Wake up in the morning, it's not so bad.__  
__I can taste you on my lips, and it makes me sad.__  
__there's a part of me that just wants you back,__  
__You're the one thing I want, that I never did have.__  
__That I never did have.__  
__Oh, no._

I like him. Oh so much. More than you could ever like Mara. How stupid of you that you can't realize that?

_Fill me up,__  
__Steam me up.__  
__Hear me shout,__  
__Tip me over and pour me out._

I guess it was not enough, does it? Am I exist in his world?

_Pour me out on the concrete, next to your feet.__  
__Do I have to cry out?__  
__Can you hear me?__  
__Oh just to be with you._

I just want to be with you okay?

_Oh gosh this bed it feels so cold,_  
_My head was filled by the lies you told._  
_But to this day my heart you stole,_  
_In a bind left behind waiting for your call._

It was so hard to admit that I'm falling, it was so hard to admit my own stupidity

_Fill me up__  
__Steam me up__  
__Hear me shout__  
__Tip me over and pour me out_

I closed my eyes swallowing all the pain. All the pain, hardships, tears that are wasted. Why are they aren't enough?

_Pour me out__  
__On the concrete next to your feet__  
__Do I have to cry out__  
__Can you hear me__  
__Oh just to be__  
__With you_

There so many boys out there! But why you? You of all people?

_Find me outside sitting in the rain__  
__On the curb in pain my heart is breaking__  
__You look at me holding on to a dream that filled me long ago,__  
__But I'm still waiting.__  
__I'm still holding on_

Why does it have to be you? I hate you.

_Pour me out__  
__On the concrete next to your feet__  
__Do I have to cry__  
__Can you hear me__  
__Oh just to be__  
__Pour me out__  
__On the concrete next to your feet__  
__Do I have to cry out__  
__Can you hear me__  
__Can you hear me__  
__Do I have to cry__  
__Can you hear me__  
__Oh just to be, just to be with you__  
__Oh just to be with you__  
__Ohhh just to be with you_

"He is so stupid, naive, and well... stupid!" Joy cradled me in her arms, whispering words of encouragement that I can't hear. My heartbeat and shattered heart was all I can hear "I don't know what to do"

* * *

**I edited it :) I don't own Pour Me Out by He Is We. I hope I can edit everything before school starts again. So bare with me :)**

**reviews? **

**Let's start all over again :)**


	2. Bestfriend's Comfort

**Chapter 2!**

**Please Review**

**I don't own House Of Anubis and Darlin by Avril Lavigne :D**

* * *

Patricia's crying. Do you know the feeling when someone strong broke down infront of you? it hurts to see her like this "You know what? He's such a jerk. Everything will be alright" I stroke her hair like a cat's fur. Times like this the only thing I know was to sing

_Darling__  
__you 're hiding in the closet once again,__  
__start smiling__  
__I know you're trying__  
__real hard not to turn your head away__  
__pretty darling__  
__face tomorrow, tomorrow is not yesterday__  
__Yesterday oh oooooh_

Her sniffs were violent and my shirt was now soak. Jerome is so dead to me

"It'll be alright"

_Pretty please__  
__I know it's a drag__  
__wipe your eyes and put up your head__  
__I wish you could be happy instead__  
__There's nothing else I can do__  
__But love you the best that I can__  
__yeah yeah yeah yeah_

She removed her head from my shoulder, clearing the visible smug eyeliner that runs down her pale face. I smiled weakly letting her cry once more

_Darling__  
__I was there once a while ago__  
__I know__  
__that it's hard to be stuck with__  
__people that you love__  
__when nobody trusts_

Her eyes were red and puffy, I think she realize that that she rolled her index and her thumb to the edge of her eyes.

_Pretty please__  
__I know it's a drag__  
__wipe your eyes and put up your head__  
__I wish you could be happy instead__  
__There's nothing else I can do__  
__But love you the best that I can__  
__yeah yeah yeah yeah_

She was the one who always there when everything was crashing down. Yelling at me to shut up and stand up once again, she even cry with me . Bur now, I will return the favor.

_You're not the only one who's been through__  
__I've been there alone and now so are you_

I started to remember when Fabian broke my heart for Nina

_I just want you to know, want you to know it's not your fault._

I was suicidal, I was lost in hope. I almost slash the knife to my wrist when Patricia slapped me across fro my face. I was so dumbfounded that time. I woke up from reality and I learn to forgive and forget everything

_I just want you to know, want you to know it's not your fault.__  
__it's not your fault__  
__Your fault, your fault__  
__it's not your fault__  
__Your fault, your fault, your fault_

I forgive him even if it hurts so bad. Besides him and Nina really make a good couple! Im a fabina shipper now!

_Pretty please__  
__I know it's a drag__  
__wipe your eyes and put up your head__  
__I wish you could be happy instead__  
__There's nothing else I can do__  
__But love you the best that I can__  
__yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

__All of the hardships was with Patricia and she as always the strong one. I felt my eyes grew blurry and let the tears fall from my eyes. This is for Patricia. She deserves to be loved.

_Pretty please__  
__I know it's a drag__  
__wipe your eyes and put up your head__  
__I wish you could be happy instead__  
__There's nothing else I can do__  
__But love you the best that I can__  
__yeah yeah yeah yeah_

I hug her and wipe her tears away when I was now the one who was crying

_Darling__  
__you 're hiding in the closet once again,__  
__start smiling_

"I will always gonna be here for you." She laughed and squeezes tighter

"I know"

"Smile okay?"

She rolled her green eyes at me. The old Patricia is seems to be back "And I thought I was the one who has problems. You interrupted my drama moment" we both laughed and enter the house with a confident smile on her face

She's back. My bestfriend is back.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please Review**!


	3. What Kind Of Friend Is He?

**Chapter 3!**

**I Don't Own Pardon Me By He Is We!**

**Please review!**

* * *

I woke up this morning realizing that my room mate was no longer to be found. No not Mara, Joy. Ever since that incident Yesterday, Mara left the room and moved to the attic

"Monday"

I groaned. take a bath, brush my teeth, wear my uniform...

_Pardon me for my lack of excitement but I'm not entirely thrilled__  
__Stutter when I talk flail around as I walk yeah the moments been killed_

I went downstairs hearing the laughing that was occupied in the Dining Room

"Sup Peeps"

_And I'm not good at this no not at all__  
__I'm not good at this_

Every eyes was now directed to mine.

"Hey Patricia" Give it to Joy to bust up to an awkward silence. "You okay Williamson?" I stared at the sit next to me with a Mick on it " What are you talking about?" I raised a brow on him he just shrugged and continued filling his mouth with spagetti

_Mean it truly__  
__Sincere heart__  
__Why do you do this to me?__  
__Tear me apart_

I try to ignore what's happening. Everyone stood silent even Alfie. Even the food I was chewing was now to be heard.

_It's my fault and I know it and I tend to blow it no thanks to you__  
__It's like you sit and you watch me you poke and you taunt me its all that you do__  
__And I'm not fighting that no not at all__  
__Just want to be something a name you call__  
__The lips you taste just to fall__  
__Madly in love_

"Guess what's month it is!" Joy overburst, everyone looks so glad to fill the guilty feeling they have

"August!"

Mick then, tapped my shoulder with a smirk on his face " Today's August 7" I smiled shyly. Maybe this guy's not so bad at all"Advance Patricia"

"Why? What's wrong with August?" Jerome passes the spaghetti to me

_Mean it truly__  
__Sincere heart__  
__Why do you do this to me?__  
__Tear me apart_

Now I'm wondering why I like this guy!. Everybody was looking at him. I wanna punch him! Gosh I want to kill him even.

_I've got my eye set on you__  
__My heart is burning red__  
__All of my words come out wrong__  
__Run circles in my head__  
__You had me and I melted__  
__In the palm of your hand__  
__You know it yes I felt it__  
__You'll never understand_

It hurts when someone who broke your heart, broke your heart again. I think I'm heartless now. I have no heart to be broken again "I'm sorry Patricia about Yesterday and Jerome's selfish act" what does she wants to give? Everybody thinks I'm a selfish person to hate their Miss Perfect?

"Yeah"

But that didn't bother me a little less than what is my real problem.

_Mean it truly__  
__Sincere heart__  
__Why do you do this to me?__  
__Tear me apart_

Seriously he's been my friend for like 6 years now! And he didn't even bother remember when was my birthday? What kind of friend is he anyways?

_Mean it truly__  
__Sincere heart__  
__Why do you do this to me?__  
__Tear me apart_

He is such a stupid wreck

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**

**C:**_  
_


	4. A Busy Day with Campbell

**Hello guys this is chapter 4**

**Please review!**

* * *

Today was Tuesday and Mr Winkler allow us not to have classes Today because of our history test tomorrow. Which is no one will take it seriously, may I add.

I'm bored, I was just sitting in the Living Room dozing off to the TV that is turned off. Where is everybody? Well, let's see.

Well, Joy's busy with her boyfriend named Josh. Nina's with Fabian having a "study date". Amber was with Alfie in town shopping for her new clothes. And yeah, Ms. Perfect and Slimeball were together at the couch doing… Nothing.

Campbell is the only one whose alone too.

"Mara, I thought you're going to help me practice and have a study date?" Mara stared at his betrayed eyes thinking of how to make it simple "I'm sorry" Mara was about to touch his arm when Campbell moved out about to retreat

"Aw, Meathead got rejected" I teased. He throws a pillow at me and positioned right next to me with a cross armed sigh "Well, Campbell you're lucky I'm bored. I think I can help you" we stared at each other, he was about to laugh when he seems to sense that I'm not joking

"Of course but let's just say Patricia's Style"

An evil smirk was spread to my face, simply genius.

"What'd you say? Deal?" We stood up and shook hands

"How?"

"Let's just say I gonna make you study for the history test and exercise at the same time" I walk across the room to the fridge and took 1 pack of peanuts. Gesturing it to him.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"Did I mention that this is your last pack?" He was about to run to it, I shook my head and throw him my History book.

"Go on, I'll give you 30 minutes to review!" He groaned and obeyed me.

I walk towards my room to change my outfit.

I poke inside my cabinet, throwing clothes to my bed randomly.

After seeing my reflection to my wall mirror, I decided that it fits for the occasion so I pick up my book and re reading my History book.

* * *

After checking the time, I finally stood up, fixing my ponytail and left my room with a smirk. This is going to be exciting.

"Hey Slimeball, where's Campbell?" he eyed me suspiciously from top to bottom.

"Trixie? Is that really you?" I rolled my eyes. Boys will be boys.

"Just shut up with the outfit. Answer my question Jerome"

"No, I mean. You with Campbell? Since when?" I stared into his eyes, surprised that there is hurt in them. Somewhere in his core, but since I was too locked up in my pride I let that slip away and walked out from our conversation.

"Campbell!"

He walked out from the Kitchen sipping the juice from the apple in his hand. I gave him daggers.

"Alright, alright" He gestured a sign of defeat. We left the house ignoring the glare Slimeball's been giving me.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Am I progressing?**


	5. A Dirt On My Nose!

**Hello guys! Chapter 5!**

**I own nothing!**

**Please review**

* * *

We left the house and run towards the place where Mick usually practices his daily routine

"What exactly do you want me to do Williamson?" This is when I took a closer look at his attire. From top to bottom, it made me blush. He was really fit.

"First Campbell, I'm not cold hearted as you think I am okay? And let me explain. Let's just say I gonna make this exciting. I gonna ask you questions in the book and-"

"How can that help me exercise?"

"I'm not finish. Listen, I will ask you questions while jogging but I gonna be far from you, when you answer it correctly I will throw you a peanut . But if you answer it wrong I'll eat it. Okay?"

He nods with a smirk

"Let's start"

I began to run far from him. I measured the distance, seeing that it was far enough I craved inside my brain questions

"England, a country within the United Kingdom, was inhabited by Neanderthals "blank" years ago."

"Um, 230,000 years ago?"

I threw him a peanut. He followed the direction of it and catch it with his mouth.

"second, The First English Civil War broke out in "Blank"?"

"1647?" He saw the smirk that was on my face when I picked up a peanut and plugged it inside my mouth

"It's 1642"

""Blank", an epidemic of bubonic plague that spread over the whole of Europe, arrived in England in 1348 and killed as much as a third to half the population."

"The Black Death" he seems satisfied with his answer, I smirked and throw him a nut

* * *

After 25 minutes We finally decided to finish training and race through the house.

Once we entered the house, I finally collapsed to the couch catching for my breath. How can Campbell survive that torture? "You're not that bad Campbell"

"You too Williamson"

* * *

Mick and Trixie finally finish their training. I don't know why but I felt something inside my stomach. And I don't like it.

"I can sense another couple here" Amber tiptoed, kissing Trixie's cheeks

"Oh my Gosh, Really guys?" Nina's American accent floats around the room

"Oh no…Mick and Trixie?. End Of The World!" Alfie closed his eyes immitating a panicking lady. I chuckled slightly.

"No Way" Mara stood up with a clenched fist. Everybody's eyes was now turned to her

"What?"

"Was that even a joke? Us? couples?" They looked to each other and laughters was now filled the room.

I miss being friends with Trixie…...I miss "her mind" and not "mara's Mind"…. I miss her sitting next to me when we're eating….. I miss the way she smirk, I miss the way she laughs, I miss her cute smile, I miss her beautiful face, I miss- Woah there! Cute smile? Beautiful face?...Am I out of my mind?... just forget it...

* * *

I feel weird. Slimeball's kept on looking at me like Im gonna melt any minute now!... And worse I was sitting at the loveseat next to the couch which where he was sitting.

I kept on trying not for it to bug me. I re positioned again and again but his gaze was not leaving!

I slammed the book at the table, that removed his gaze for a while but moved to my face.

"What do you want Slimeball?"

"What want?"

"You kept on bugging me! Just-just stop it" I blushed a little bit when his face was so close to mine.

"Do you really want to know?" He leaned in, our nose was slightly touching. I closed my eyes. Oh gosh, he was going to kiss me!

"You have something on your nose. Right there" I opened my eyes, he poked my nose making it slightly red.

"Ugh you're so screwed up"

I took my book and stormed upstairs. That is so embarrassing

* * *

**Please review!**

**Thank you for Wiki for this informations :)**


End file.
